I Would, of Course, Strangle You If I Could
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: He hates the fact he can't resist the temptations the one who annoys him the most is offering him and sometimes he just wants to rip the elder's hair out. Dante x Nero


**I Would, of Course, Strangle You If I Could**

-**Pairing: **Dante x Nero  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai,** which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry. If you do not agree with yaoi/shounen ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-Please comment on this!<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wondered why he had agreed to work alongside Dante when all the hunter seemed to do was aggravate him. Even the trivial things pissed him off, especially since he was searching for food that <em>wasn't<em> pizza and had only found mountains of pizza boxes in both the fridge and the cupboards in the kitchen.  
>"Fuck sake," Nero scowled and slammed the fridge door shut, rubbing his face to try and control his sometimes outrageous anger, "<strong>Dante!<strong>" he screamed and as if on time, Dante's head peered around the doorway of the kitchen.  
>"What is it now kid?" Dante's usual smugness illuminated from him and Nero curled his devil bringer arm into a tight fist.<br>"_Why_ isn't there any food other than shitty pizza?" Nero snapped as the elder man jumped up onto the kitchen counter.  
>"Whoa, I get you're angry but don't insult the pizza," Dante remarked and smirked when Nero rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by Dante's comments.<br>"Oh Sparda strike me down, I insulted dick head's precious pizza," Nero growled and his eyes looked Dante over subtly, blushing just slightly as he found his gaze dropping directly to a usually sensitive area when kicked.  
>"Jeeze kid, you finally hit puberty or something, its just food," Dante chuckled and quickly dodged the devil bringer as it came flying towards his had, smashing into the cupboard behind his head.<br>"Don't joke around," Nero spat and scowled as Dante grinned at him in response, "what?" Nero frowned and Dante shoo his head, his white hair falling into his eyes.  
>"You need to control that anger of yours kid," Dante replied as he surveyed Nero in a more obvious way than to how the younger had done to him.<br>"Oh yeah?" Nero glared at him, "and whys that old man?" he stepped backwards as Dante leaned forwards with his hands on his hips, a familiar playfulness glistening in his eyes.  
>"You could end up turning someone on with that attitude, you gotta be careful," Dante's eyes lit up as he saw the light blush creeping along Nero's nose, bleeding onto his cheeks.<br>"Shut up you perverted old man, you don't know what you're talking about," Nero's back hit the kitchen side as he was suddenly boxed in by the elder.  
>"Kid you like me perverted," Dante winked as he gestured to himself whilst licking his lips as he examined a particular part of Nero's jeans.<br>"How'd you figure that old man?" Nero raised his eyebrow as Dante's hands held him in place as they sat either side of him on the kitchen side, trapping him.  
>"You're a teenager, so all of your emotions are displayed on your face, unlike me whose incredible at hiding his feelings," Dante purred quietly and moved his lips so they were an inch away from Nero's, his demon growling at the sight of the darkening blush forming on the younger hunter's face, "pretty colour kid, you blush for everyone or just save it for me?" Nero gritted hit teeth and placed his hand on Dante's chest so that there was some distance between them, his eyes on the floor.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," Dante rolled his eyes and chuckled at hearing his demon almost begging him to take Nero right there in the kitchen, but he wouldn't do that, he wanted the little punk to realize how he felt before they did anything,  
>"Oh I think you do kid," Dante whispered and cocked his head to the side, "if my demon can sense your feelings than <em>I<em> can sense it too," Nero swallowed loudly and his push on Dante's chest weakened for a second before he snarled and pushed him away, failing miserably as Dante managed to keep his footing.  
>"Quit bullshitting Dante!" Nero shouted and froze as Dante's teeth bit into his earlobe quickly.<br>"I don't bullshit when it comes to emotions Nero," Dante hushed into his ear and he smirked when he felt Nero shiver against him slightly. He always noted whenever Nero called him by his name so that he could address the kid in the same way, something about 'being on the same level as him' as Trish would say.  
>"Then get the fuck away from me," Nero's eyes fluttered shut and he fisted Dante's red shirt, pulling the elder down into a heated kiss which stunned Dante slightly and he quickly snaked his hands around Nero's waist as he prodded open the teenager's mouth with his tongue.<br>Nero's fingers tangled harshly in Dante's hair, tugging on it roughly as he deepened the kiss even more with the experienced elder and he moaned lightly as he couldn't believe how incredibly it felt to have Dante's lips against his.  
>Nero frowned a little as he heard growling in the back of his head, he knew it was his demon but he was carefully to not pay attention to the things that his demon was telling him to do to Dante…no matter how much he wanted to do them.<br>Hoisting the teenager up onto the kitchen side, Dante's hands slipped up the boy's slim body, his fingers tugging teasingly on the zipper that held his shirt together, keeping him from seeing what he'd wanted since the first time when he's met the younger hunter and had engaged him in a somewhat erotic fight which consisted of Nero wrapping his legs around Dante's waist in mid air. He felt on the height of euphoria as he slowly unzipped the boy's shirt, biting down on Nero's bottom lip, drinking in the low moan that escaped Nero's lips and his hand slowly moved southerly.  
>"Y'know, we have things called 'bedrooms' for this sort of thing," Trish's voice startled both of them and Dante pulled away with a sheepish yet still cocky smirk and Trish laughed slightly once she realized how red Nero's face had gotten.<br>"That's exactly what I was thinking," Dante said loudly and turned his head, wiggling his eyebrows at Nero who scowled at him for seducing him in such a place. He felt a little annoyed with himself that he had given in so easily to the elder, he'd been resisting for so long and _now_ he was giving in…allowing himself to be dragged up the stairs.  
>Though he <em>had<em> to admit that he wouldn't mind being tethered down by Dante, not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a request fanfiction which is why it's so short, but I love this pairing and wasn't sure whether or not to carry it on to move into the M Rated scene. Anyways. Hope you all enjoy :)<strong>


End file.
